House of Anubis The Second Time ( there kids go to house of anubis )
by bethelandbeza
Summary: This story is about when the characters of house of Anubis had children and sended them to house of anubis to have a good time and maybe solve a mystery you never now please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

House of Anubis The Second time Chapter 1 Hope you like it !

**Izzys POV**

I cant believe summer just ended said her sister Olivia I now right it feels like school ended yesterday and everyone was going to the pool for celebration I said I mean i think summer should be a year long ya! said Olivia I cant believe our parents sended us to this school for some reason? Olivia nodded we both didn't want to go to some place called Anubis House. We Kept Walking until we found it I cant believe they sended us to some kinda muesuem!

Then Olivia opened the door and we saw a couple of students. I asked Why does this boarding school look like a muesuem? Some student who was named asher said Victor designs the place and you are probably Amber's kid. How'd you now? First your blonde second she could get super mad like you are now and third you like clothes he said . I rolled my eyes and walked away. I wonder who's my roommate? A Small girl like maybe 14 came she said hi I am Melony you have to go upstairs and there is a paper that says your name and your roommates name. I said Thanks! and went upstairs I looked for my name and found it my roommate is Bella Rutter who is Bella Rutter? Someone behind me send I am i said i guess we are roommates.

**Bella's POV**

I finally got a roommate and it was Izzy I was super happy this is like Nina and Amber all over again. But she didn't really notice that yet. Izzy started talking she said isn't this exciting we are roommates just like our parents then she stated smiling I smiled back your not much of a talker are you? she asked me. No not much sometimes i can get really quiet. Hey were are the rest of us i only saw like 5 of us there are supposed to be 10? she asked me. I think there are still one the road I said. Izzy was asking questions about everyone else who was here and lots of them were here just in there rooms. But she didn't now that its not because she is blonde everyone thinks blondes are dumb but they can be smart too. Izzy started talking again a lot of people said I am like my mom and that's true but when I am an adult i wanna be a writer for like girly girls, but my mom is a fashion designer obviously she said. Then we heard Trudy calling us we went downstairs and we saw 8 people sitting down staring at Izzy. Izzy said what is there something wrong with my outfit? She was wearing skinny jeans a white tank top that says Beauty in black and silver she was wearing red heels and 2 gold bracelets and her hair in a pony tail and she had white hoop earrings. I told her it was a nice outfit and sat down. So then everyone started talking about there parents and there cool mysterys. Bella and James Rutter where talking about how there parents were the leader of Sibuna. Supper was spaghetti and meatballs there was not a food fight. Then every one went back to there rooms Izzy started writing in her diary I was listening to music and thinking about school.

**Izzys POV**

I was writing in my diary it is private so no one can read it. Then I looked up and saw a Bella listening to music and staring at the wall. I asked her what are you doing? She said I am just thinking about school. I closed my diary and said you now your stressing over everything when its just classes. She answered me Nina and Fabian always got straight A's so they are expecting me the same. Bella you will be fine I mean its just classes and quizzes and tests and projects how hard can it be? It can be really hard just think this school can be really hard plus some of the teachers are evil! Bella said. Well our parents did school and solve mysteries so you think you cant just go to school I said. You never now maybe there are some mysteries still in Anubis House she said. My sister knocked on our door I opened it. She started saying that she was so excited to be in Anubis house and she told me her roommates name was Chloe Campbell. I said cool now go to your room victor is going to drop his pin any moment now Olivia ran to her room. Victor did his pin thing he said It is 10 o clock you all now what that means you have 5 minutes percically then i want to here a pin drop. Pin everyone turned off there lights and went to bed.

Thanks for reading there will be another chapter up in sometime

Next time on house of Anubis part 2

New Sibuna meeting in attic at 11 pm

who is going to be in sibuna who is not find out next time


	2. Chapter 2

**Asher's POV**

The first day at Anubis House was awesome no offensive to Izzy but she is just like her mom Olivia is better but not Izzy she is like the complete equal of . Anyway I want to be in Sibuna really badly I mean they need me even though my dad was not in Sibuna my mom was in the last mystery so I should be in Sibuna I am going to beg Bella if I need to. I woke then saw my roommate Luke looking out the window I am pretty sure he saw something but i don't now what. Then I got dressed in my regular clothes because school starts in 5 days. Then went to get breakfast with the rest of the students in House of Anubis. Then I saw Bella, James , Izzy and Jessie I sat next to Izzy she was eating a bowl of fruit. Izzy started talking to Bella saying I really want to have a Sibuna so i am recreating one and your one of them she said I am recruiting people she said. I asked her can i join she said maybe i kinda frowned what does maybe even mean ?

**Izzys POV**

Bella and I went to our room and made a list of everyone except me and her

List:

James Rutter yes

Olivia Lewis no no no no no

Melony Clarke no

Jake Clarke yes

Chloe Campbell no

Asher Campbell yes

Jessica Miller no

Luke Miller no

**Izzys POV**

ok done i will go to there rooms and tell them the news. Bella nodded in agreement i left our room. I went to Asher's and Luke's room opened the door and I only saw Asher which was a relive because i didn't want to drag Asher out of his own room. He stared at me then I closed the door and said in a whisper you are welcomed in Sibuna and there is a meeting in the cellar at 11 pm sharp if your not there your not in Sibuna. Then he said I'll be there i opened the door and left. I walked in Jake and James room i said your both in Sibuna be at the cellar door at 11 pm sharp ok? Jake and James nodded and said they will come. I walked to my room and opened the door there was a note on Bella's bed. I read it Dear Izzy i am going to the cellar now my mom gave me the locket and i can use it because i am her daughter i will be back in 10 minutes promise. I couldn't wait for my BFF to come out of the cellar she doesn't now whats down there I don't either she could be in big trouble and i don't even now but i stayed in my room . Then Bella walked in with a book in her hand she said I found a mystery. I gasped and got off my bed and looked at the book spooky I said. Its not that bad Victor is just searching for something to make him do something he wants to do thats what it says on the first page of this book at least said Bella. Can I read the book i asked Bella she said yes and gave it to me to read. I read the first and second page and its only talking about a almighty power it sounds silly but the thing i don't get whats the power? I asked Bella. I don't now she answered me thats what i was thinking I guess we have something to talk about at the Sibuna Meeting Bella said I agreed .


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

We went to sleep for like an hour then Izzy woke me up at 10:50 pm I was so excited for the meeting i grabbed the book and went downstairs tiptoeing with Izzy. We saw everyone at the oven in 5 minutes because we were early then we went down in the cellar when everyone was here. I holded up the book to show the rest of sibuna then obviously asher asked to read I handed the book to him. He read like 6 pages then gasped. What is it asked Izzy Asher said that if he finds the Crystal necklace all the goddess's wore it and if you find it you will live forever Asher said. Everyone gasped I am super scared can we leave? asked Izzy we cant leave Izzy we just came 10 minutes ago I said to Izzy Izzy said ok. Were is the crown hidden ? asked James. No one now's so everyone but there hand on there Eye and said Sibuna Part 2. When Bella got the book a paper slipped out. I said Wait i found our first clue. Everyone Looked around here to see what the first clue says I read it out loud.

Note:

To find this necklace you will need to be clever because your parents went through this on mystery 2, its a little bit different no ghost so your ok for now.

**Izzys POV**

What how does that make sense our parents couldn't solve this clue if we are now Bella said. That's true so is the mystery already solved said Asher. Wait isn't tomorrow when our parents come we can ask them they have great minds on mysterys i mean they solved 3. Everyone went to there rooms when i got to my room Bella sat on the bed reading the note again and again. I Looked at her and said you have to go to sleep you cant stare at that all night she agreed we both went to bed. We woke up and 4 more days till school YAY! I said sarcastically at the breakfast table. Some people giggled some people just stared I was wearing a summer dress with a black glittery belt and black tights with black heels and red hoop earrings and my hair let down. But Bella was wearing jeans and a shirt thats white that says Be Your Self with converses and little panda earrings but its an ok earrings. Then Trudy came saying Get ready your parents are coming in 5 minutes never mind there here! Me and Bella were the only ones excited to meet our parents so we ran outside and said hello.


	4. Chapter 4

This is chapter 4 of my new story hope you like it if you didn't figure this out yet the main character is Bella and Izzy.

**Izzys POV**

I ran to my mom and Bella ran to her mom they were both standing next to each other. Then I said Mrs. Rutter and mom what was the second mystery you solved I asked. My mom answered well it was the one in the tunnels, I asked take us there. Ms. Rutter said no its dangerous wait did you get yourself in a mystery? she asked. Maybe said Bella My mom said ok who are in sibuna .I said mom its not called sibuna its called Sibuna part 2. Me and Bella ran to our room and Bella grabbed the book we went downstairs were our parents were waiting. I gaved it to Ms. Rutter she read the first chapter and said victors after some crystal ring she asked? Bella said we thought it was a necklace then Ms. Rutter said no.. its a ring and a some kind of crown to have the power of living forever. Then what was Asher talking about I said. I have no idea said my mom then she changed the subject and send do you have any boyfriends yet ? she asked me and Bella. Of course not mom we only been here for less then a week. Bella said well no but I have a tiny crush on Asher. Really and you didn't tell me I said. Sorry Izzy I should of told you but you technically you didn't ask Bella said.I rolled my eyes and my mom asked me again you have to have at least on someone. I told her again they all seem cute but I need a test without them knowing. My mom said maybe you should "accidentally" bomb into them then drop your books. Ok I said then Bella reminded me to not text Asher or James(because there are brother and sister) I walked over to Jake then pretended to read a book then bombed into him the books fell down i wicked at my mom. Then Jake walked away without picking up the books or looking at me. I walked to my mom and said its totally Luke definitely my mom started laughing he is really rude anyway lets get back to the mystery I said. Victor came walking by and left the house Bella gasped. What? I asked Bella said trudy went to get grocery's everyone else is in there room with there children lets go to the tunnels! Ms. Rutter agreed Bella opened the secret passage way through the oven everyone crawled in we walked down the steps and went to book shelf turned the number digit thing. Then I remembered the rest of the Sibuna weren't here but then she remembered what Jake did and she ignored it. We walked in the small lounge thing from like 100 years ago. I said eww it looks like 1927 died in here. We put on the amulets that were on the table and Ms. Nina pressed the book we then there was a shining light but nothing happened we went through everything finally to the final tunnel. Everyone looked everywhere then i finally saw a button a blue one and a red one. I called them saying guys come over here i found something Bella came running in excitement she pressed the blue button. Bella what are you doing you don't which one is which. My mom and Ms. Nina were silent so was Bella and I. R.F.S was talking through something like a tape saying : Blue is not always good and Red is not always bad but blue stands for almighty power red stands for doom, even though thats not for these buttons you can find right here a piece of old paper comes from the button. Wow said Bella I agree pulling the note out and reading it out loud Blue button means to conquer sin but red means to thats it i said Mom said well my smallest daughter she is in 5th grade her name is Mackenzie anyway she is learning about conjunctions and but is one of them.I said so mom Mackenzie might be cute but what does this have to do with anything? I asked. Mom answered but means the opposite in conjunctions so the red button would be the opposite of conquer sin. Bella said mom are you ok you didn't talk very much? Ms. Nina said can i see the first note that dropped out of the book I handed it to her. Ms. Nina smiled good Sankara isn't a part of this I would've stopped you then she is a very bad ghost but she is in the underworld so nothing to worry about. My mom said ya I read the clue before to see if she was in it i forgot to tell you. We left the tunnels then we saw James Jake and Asher when we got out of the secret passage way. Jake said I thought we were Sibuna you left us on our first task.I started saying we wanted to tell you but you were talking with your parents I didn't want to distrube. But then Asher cut in if you didn't want us Blondie don't ask people to join your secret "sibuna" and by the way we are telling Victor. I ran to my room Bella looked at Asher with the evil eye then ran after me. I opened the door and started crying in my pillow Bella walked in and said its ok they won't do it they won't get use expelled I looked promise i said promise Bella said. We herd a knock on the door Asher came in and said I didn't mean it i didn't now you would cry i mean i kinda did cause your a girl and a blonde which makes it more likely you would cry. Bella said you came all they way here just to say that you meant to do this make her cry to think she was going to get expelled thats cold and mean only someone who is crazy would do that. Asher said I thought i was in Sibuna but i didn't now you would go behind our back and do the mystery. Bella said We didn't even get any farther and we were going to show exactly as we got out of the secret passage plus i remember when i had a crush on you until i new you were a total jerk and made my BFF cry. I said your just the worst person ever you are officially out of Sibuna.


	5. Chapter 5

Asher's** POV**

I can't believe Bella used to have a crush on me I said telling my roommate James. Ya me to plus I heard you got kicked out of Sibuna and sorry dude but I am not quitting by the way your like the only boy who doesn't have a crush on Izzy said James. I said so you have a crush on Izzy I asked. Ya I guess she is pretty said James.

**Izzys POV**

Me and my bff Bella were heading to breakfast then 2 new guys walked in the front door and btw I had a crush on both of them. Bella did to we were both staring at them in awe. One boy his name is Tyler he was blonde ( his haircut was like eddies season 2) he was wearing a gray shirt that had a picture of a cat and cat was galaxy colors with white jeans and black converses ( i liked him the most). Justin the other one had black hair a small mohock white shirt with the words Men In Black and the words were black he wore blueish blackish jeans and white converses (Bella likes him better). I came down and started talking to Tyler i wasn't afraid i said hi your cute my names Izzy I am 15 and you are probably 16 and a half just a guess i said while smiling. Tyler answered ya how did you now want to go on a date sometime I answered sure where and when he said living room 7 tomorrow night he answered. I just smiled and walked back to Bella and said now you go try it wasn't hard at all just smile be nice and be your self. She answered no way he is way hotter than me he would never say yes plus Tyler asked you that wasn't far. Well i said he was cute it was just like a signal please i begged Bella she said no and we walked to the breakfast table. I got in and said to the girls btw the new cute boys who are new are taken by me and Bella so don't even try i am looking at you Jessica who was the master at flirting. We sat down and i just some oatmeal then i got a text from asher saying i now all your dirty secrets. I was confused i walked out of the living room then went to his room. He locked the door and said to me your not going anywhere. Ok i said i texted Bella that i was in Asher's room tel victor to let me out. Then I just sat there smiling Asher asked me why are you smiling your locked? Owe nothing i send He said you have to let me back in Sibuna or you will be locked here till school starts he said we herd victor saying Asher Campbell let Miss Lewis out or else you will get suspended! he shouted . he let we out room with Bella and we looked in the book we read out loud we read till chapter 3 and there are 12 pages in each said lets recap Victor wants the crystal ring and crown that all goddess wore before right I nodded Bella said why would someone want to live forever I mean your going to get lots of wrinkles I nodded Bella looked at me and said your awfully quiet what happen do you now something ? I answered well if he gets the ring and the crown to live forever one person needs to be sacrificed Bella gasped I nodded someone knocked on the door I said come in ! It was trudy she said supper is ready we Bella and I said ok we will be there. Trudy nodded and left we hided the book in a box with a lock in a bag under my bed ( with the rest of the clues). We went downstairs today we were eating mashed potatoes and mac and cheese . Asher glared at me the whole time it was really awkward at first then Tyler and Justin walked in Tyler sat next to me Justin sat next to ate our dinner I got a phone call from some person called RZ junior I picked it he said you will search for that ring and crown and you will give to me immediately I said excuse me who is this the person said your worst nightmare I hanged up. Bella James Jake can you meet me in my room in 5 minutes they nodded everyone else didn't really pay attention Sibuna came to my room in 4 minutes I was waiting for them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

James,Jake and I just walked into Izzy' s and my room she showed us her phone ( it was an iPhone 5s) I said are you trying to brag about your phone. Izzy said whoops then she showed us her recent phone calls the top one was RZ junior who is RZ ? Jake asked. I said I think RZ stands for Rufus Zeno remember him Izzy nodded my mom told me about him he is bad news. James don't you remember RZ ? James said ya of course but this says junior which means his son. Izzy gasped she saw her phone ringing again she put it on speaker phone. RZ junior said finally you figured out who i am and now that you now your going to give me that ring and necklace so i will live forever. Izzy said how did you now we just figured that out and how do u now about the ring and necklace and the sacrifice RZ answered turn around we turned around and saw nothing. I whispered he is probably behind the door me and Izzy hid in her closet while Jake opened the door. No one was there James looked out the window he was down there listening to our every word. I was super scared so was Izzy we were both shivering in fear RZ junior. ( is name is Andrew) Andrew said don't be afraid i am a good guy we didn't believe him so we ran to victor's office saying Victor Rufus Zeno had a child and his name is Andrew and he is in the garden . Victor said you brats don't have a size of a walnut Rufus died 20 years ago then Andrew came in Anubis house and went upstairs and knocked on Victor's office door. Victor was surprised that the "brats" were right. Victor locked his office door with Sibuna inside Victor said leave Anubis house immediately but Andrew didn't agree he said give me the ring and crown then I will leave. I said we didn't find it yet we are still looking right Victor? Victor said he didn't find the ring nor the crown either so then Andrew left very mad his face was red as a tomato. Victor said get out of my office you brats. We ran out of his room and into mine and Izzy's Izzy said I now this Sibuna is a great a team but we need 2 more people in Sibuna we are to small of a group. I agreed if only 4 of us fighted Andrew we would be dead meat. Izzy already decided it to be Jessica and Luke. I wanted them in Sibuna so we both agreed Izzy went to Luke's room I went to Jessica's Melony wasn't in the room she was getting her notebook that was in the kitchen. I said to Jessica you now about Sibuna and we decided on late notice to let you in do you accept? I asked. First she looked at me like was crazy then she said sure i would love to I was waiting till you would ask me. I smiled and said Sibuna meeting in the Attic at 11 pm be there. She said ok I will be there earlier. I said no Victor goes to sleep at exactly 10:58 and it takes him not to long to sleep like 5 minutes. Jessica said ok i will be there at 11:03 I said ok we will meet you there. I was about to leave then she said who is in Sibuna? I said Izzy, Me , James, Jake,Luke and you of course she smiled then I left.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry I am new at this writing thing and I didn't now how to publish something I just figured it out and please review I am so sorry please still read my stories I love writing for other people please review it will mean the world to me. Ok back to the story if you have any suggestions please put them in the reviews it will help me with the stories hope you enjoy this chapter :). **

**Izzy's POV**

Ok tonight is the day we will have our meeting about Andrew we read the book till chapter 7 but it talks about the ring and the crown only and we already now about that stuff so we kinda hit a big stump in this mystery but I think we will figure it out ( there are 60 chapters in the book). My bff Bella is super excited she is jumping on her bed for the meeting and school which is kinda crazy for both ways. Bella started talking to me saying aren't you excited for tonight I mean we need to see if anyone else has ideas I wish we put the meeting in the cellar so we can actually go through a tunnel.I said that is a good point I will talk to the rest of Sibuna and tell them to meet in the kitchen. Bella nodded and I left the room. I went to the Sibuna's rooms and told them to meet in the kitchen. When I went back to my room Bella sat in shock. I asked her whats wrong Bella said Andrew called you when you were gone and I picked up and he said you have a couple of weeks to find the crown and the ring or else he will get on his bad side I gasped. Bella nodded she looked at the clock it was 6:30 Bella said supper is in 30 minutes . Ya then its sibuna tunnel time I said Bella smiled I smiled back. Then we just watched TV for 25 minutes till supper ( my mom got us a flat screen TV for our room) it was a mystery show we both new why we put it on. Then Trudy called everyone for supper we went downstairs then we sat next to each other. Supper was Alfredo pasta , salad and Italian Bread it was really yummy when we were done Bella and I went upstairs and I said wait school is in 2 days. Bella nodded and said yup do you have the school supplies?. I said there are school supplies Bella said ya 7 spiral notebooks, colorful pens, 7 12 packs of pencils a backpack and money for lunch. Owe thats it can we go to a store tomorrow please can you come with me I said Bella said fine but your buying me chocolate we laughed. We went to sleep at 8 pm because we need a couple of hours of sleep before the tunnel task. I woke up at 10:59 I woke up Bella we tip-toed downstairs and we went Jake Luke James and Jessica. Bella opened the secret oven passage and everyone went in.

**Next time on House of Anubis **

**They have there tunnel tasking **

**Sibuna found another BIG clue**

**and Andrew is getting very mad**

**Sorry if this chapter is short **

**Please review **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone hope you like chapter 8 its going to be awesome( they find a new tunnel spoiler alert) Thanks Guest for reviewing it she was the only person who did actually but thats fine I have some questions who is your fave character? Why do brothers have to be annoying ( lol) and thats it bye hope you LOVE the chapter **

**- Anubis out **

**Bella's POV**

We put the amulets on and Izzy pressed the book we went through the tunnels and Izzy ran to the 2 buttons red and blue she said " I am going to press the red one ok guys". Luke said" wait Izzy are you sure it can be a dead end". " I think I now what I'm doing Izzy said while she pressed the button. RFS through a recorder said you are very smart every person would come and press blue because "everyone picks blue from red" congratulations and this tunnel will be extremely hard so you better be ready the recording was finished. Luke looked at me with a smile like he didn't hear that. I smiled back but I just thought what would be in the tunnel a door wasn't there. Then we all heard a creaking sound and a part of the wall moved and there were stairs to the next tunnel. Before anyone stepped on one of the steps Izzy said "This is super creepy can we just do it tomorrow I didn't now we would actually solve something". Everyone nodded at Izzy and we went back to our rooms. But on the way we heard Victor in the cellar. He was saying we will get that ring and crown if we just steal it from there little club he started to laugh then he said those little brats are no mach for me. Victor went upstairs and went to sleep. Then we got out of the cellar and went to our rooms next morning was so cool we were all thinking the same thing what is in that tunnel. Then Izzy reminded me school was in a day ( school is in the next chapter) I gasped. It wasn't really a problem for Izzy she was a straight A+ student (weird right) and she barely studied JK she studied for like 45 minutes then she would go do something else. I am a whole different story I have to study for like 2 hours and 30 minutes to get just and A then an A+ so I get lots of B's and A's but if I get 1 C my parents will murder me. I was thinking about this for over an hour it wasn't pleasant finally Izzy looked up from writing in her diary and said " Stop thinking and start doing something more exciting like writing I love my diary its like one of my BFFs but lots of people don't like writing". I said " well I am thinking about school and about grades not a lot of people get easy A's your the only person in this house who has straight A+'s". Trudy called us for breakfast like always we were late for breakfast. The weird thing was everyone stares at us when we walk in like Victor was behind us or something. I was still in my pj's so was Izzy we both walked in our closets I changed into zebra print leggings that has peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a smiley face on it I put black boots on and a heart locket ( white) and a bracelet that says Bffs rock and my hair in a pony tail.I got out of my closet and saw what Izzy was wearing. She was wearing a pink shirt with white bolts then skinny jeans with blue wedged sandals and gold earrings a heart locket ( blue) and 2 bracelets. Then we went to the living room sat down and began to eat.

**Sorry if that was short I will try to get Chapter 9 after school bye **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok hope you like Chapter 9 they will go to school and yes they will go see the tunnels in this chapter so it maybe long and good thing is I am getting a diary to write my stories in so when I put it here I will just copy it and again please REVIEW I like suggestions and I got no answers to my questions from yesterday but I am still happy and I am not saying Anubis out I am going to use my real name**

**-Emma out**

**Izzy POV**

When we went downstairs we saw everyone in there uniforms we totally forgot about school so Trudy told us to go change. We went upstairs I wore kinda the same uniform as hers except new and the socks colors were red and the bow is gray and the high heels were red but Bella's were exactly like her moms except her shoes were converses pink. We went downstairs again for breakfast I got a bagel put a little cream cheese and ate it and drank orange juice I was thinking if Asher would stop being super annoying. Anyway I walked to school with the rest of sibuna I said " Guys we need to now how we can keep this tunnel tasking away from Victor he can ruin everything. "That's true and when are we going to the tunnels Izzy made us leave cause she was scared remember" said James. Ya we remember but we need to be focusing on what can be in that tunnel that Victor can take and solve before us" said Bella."Well obviously we do but we didn't see the inside of the second tunnel so we have no idea what Victor can solve and what he can't" said Jessica. "Maybe we can ditch school and go before anyone sees us" said James. "Really James because more than 5 people waved to us the totally won't see us running away" I said. Luke said " Maybe we can focus on school then at lunch we will talk ok because last year I had straight A's an don't want that again".Jessica said " see what I have to live with the perfect child". We all laughed even Luke but never did we now Victor was hiding in a bush and was watching our every move ( he couldn't hear them). We walked in school and went to the History class room because they give the papers with our schedule. Sibuna's Schedule

My schedule Bella's schedule James schedule Jessica's schedule Jake's schedule Luke's schedule

Drama Gym Math Drama Drama Drama

Gym Computer Gym English Computer Gym

Music Music Computer Science Music Music

Math Math English Music Math Math

Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch

English Science History History History Gym

History History Music Reading Reading Reading

Science Reading Reading Gym Gym History

** Izzys POV**

****So then Jessica, Jake, Luke and I walked around to find drama class then finally we found it the teacher's name was Miss Sofia she was blonde tall and pail. We walked in and I sat down and saw the stage then 10 people came in I didn't now them they weren't in my house. Miss Sofia started teaching the class saying " There is a play in a month and we are going to see who has the parts tomorrow today we will just read through the play and imagine the story in your head". Everyone nodded I wanted to be the lead the lead's name was Isabella and thats my name ( the long way) shes blonde tall kinda pale and she was 15 nice bubbly but super smart. That was literately explaining me the story was about Isabella who was a immigrant moving to California and she wanted to meet some friends. Then Miss Sofia started reading the story after it was finished she said who thinks they are ready to audition I shot my hand up in the hair and another girl named Mia did to she was super shy I just smiled but I wanted to now want character she wants. Anyway I got to audition first I said " I am Izzy Lewis auditioning for the part Isabella and thats my full name by the way" I smiled then said the part " Owe hello my name is Isabella I am looking for class 3B. I looked down on my shoes and said " No one will listen to me never!" then I left the stage fake crying. Then everyone clapped. Mia said " Hi I am Mia short for nothing actually" then she just stared at everyone and then she walked to the back of the stage so people can see her more then when she moved the microphone she tripped. Then her socks ripped so did her skirt. Then she stood up then stared at us then fell backwards onto the wall that was like an inch away from her. She looked around the stage the microphone was broken she ripped her skirt and sock some boys were laughing. She ran out of the stage and then was about to leave But Miss Sofia said " Come back or I will take points of your grade". She sat down I felt bad for her I now I wanted the part but now I want to give to her then not get embarrassed like that. Then the bell rang after a couple of hours it was Lunch. I told Sibuna that I was going to sit with someone else for only today they said ok then I walked over to Mia. She looked down at her food then I said " Hi my name is Izzy we were in drama class together how was your first week at your house and how was your day so far?". Mia looked up and said " Not good you saw what happened in drama in math my skirt fell down because of the rip and EVERYONE was laughing at me it was so embarrassing then in art I got paint all over the floor and I had no skirt on because it was ripped and the teacher made me clean the whole art room and everyone's shoes and one girl kicked me on my butt and in Reading when I had to read a book to the class the floor was slippery and I fell down and I leaned on the board and my shirt has marker on it". I said " Wow that explains a lot if the teachers are being hard on you you should tell your parents or something". Mia said " I can't I am poor and my parents didn't pay for this school but they let me stay but a girl named Lola is really rich richer then you she has 15 billion dollars a year. And she told the teachers to make me do it and she can make me do anything and if you stop her she will take you out of the school so don't say anything and listen to what she says here she comes. A brunette and no uniform who was tall and skinny came and said " hi Mia you now I can't believe your not wearing a skirt and heart undies so classic hey everyone wants to see you .. dance we will put on some country songs and you will dance the bull dance can you do that". Mia nodded then got up Lola said " hey you Izzy second must rich girl in the school can you move to a different table". I said" Ok but think twice before you do something" then I rolled my eyes then went to my friends table. I saw Mia dancing an embarrassing dance and singing it too everyone was laughing except sibuna Melony Chloe and Olivia. After school Mia came to me and said " It was nice having lunch with you but I have to go to Mut house and probably get embarrassed I mean my roommate is Lola nice meeting you " then she turned to mut house. I caught up with Sibuna and we both agreed that we are going to the tunnels tonight at 11 pm.

**This was a pretty long chapter hope you like it and tomorrow there will be a new chapter so bye**

** - Emma out**


End file.
